


Fate/Alter Fiction

by knightofsuperior



Category: Fate/Zero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofsuperior/pseuds/knightofsuperior
Summary: On the eve of Fuyuki's Fourth Holy Grail War, its seven Servants are left to fend for themselves when a mysterious entity forces them to compete in a survival game with their Masters and the Grail itself at stake. These are not the Servants you know, and this is not the War you've seen. This is the Heaven's Feel Survival Game.[ON HIATUS]





	Fate/Alter Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, folks! This is a bit of a tricky one to explain, but I'll do my best. Some friends and I were coming up with our own rosters for a Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Zero-style Holy Grail War, and I ended up going a bit overboard and thinking up a whole plot to work mine into within the F/Z timeline. I wanted to try something different from your usual free-for-all brawl, and you'll see what I hope to do as the story goes on. It's not going to have the Servants from F/Z, but its Masters will still be there, and any ancillary characters related to them may also make an appearance. While F/Z lays the groundwork for this story, it will be its own tale of fantastical Servants, a mysterious new enemy, and a city-wide battle of wits. Here's hoping you enjoy it!
> 
> At the moment, I'll try to update every Friday. For now, enjoy the prologue!

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald was not a happy man.

He rarely was, to be fair-with such disappointments for students (especially that Velvet boy), very little pleased the Clock Tower professor anymore. But, he had hoped this would be the day to change all of that. The Holy Grail War was nigh, and he was to fight in it as one of the battle’s seven Masters. This war of ancient heroes and godlike deities given form was the perfect place to showcase his own power and to engrave his family name into the annals of history. This was to be his finest hour.

And so, it was, right up until he learned of the theft of his precious artifact, the missing piece of the ritual that eluded him for so long: a scrap of the cape of Alexander the Great.

Of course, Kayneth was disappointed. Who wouldn’t be? That wasn’t just a priceless piece of history; it was to be his greatest weapon in the War; what Servant (save, perhaps, the King of Heroes himself) would have been stronger than the man who conquered the world? Not all was lost-his associates had procured for him a spare relic, something they promised would bring forth a Servant just as strong. It was just a shame that it wasn’t to be the Conqueror of the World.

Normally, he would have questioned how they quickly came upon a relic just in time for the ceremony. Alexander’s cape had taken months of careful excavation, after all, and they were cagey as to the specifics of just what this new (oddly plastic, he noted) artifact was. However, Kayneth was in a greater rush than anticipated-many Servants had already been summoned per his resources, and there was little time to waste on trivial inquiries like that. The ritual was set. The incantations were made. There he sat as the smoke cleared, a shadowy form in the mist.

Perhaps he’d summon an Assassin, with the plastic serving as a part of a scabbard. A Rider? It was likely; plastics were used in many a vehicle over the years. Maybe he’d get lucky and even find himself a Saber.

Or, the man, noted with utter dismay, maybe he’d get a Berserker.

A Berserker that looked uncannily like a gorilla.

A Berserker that was currently tearing up his surroundings like a creature possessed fully by its Mad Enhancement.

Which, in fact, it was.

“When I get my hands on whoever stole Alexander from me,” Kayneth snarled, “I will have this damned ape tear them limb from limb.”

“Funny, that,” a voice intoned from behind him. “I have some good news and bad news for you, Archibald. Bad news first, I’m afraid.”

“Who- “

Kayneth felt something smack the back of his head, and all went dark. Before he lost all consciousness, he barely heard the voice speak once more:  
  
"Your rights as a Master are hereby revoked. What's yours is mine."  
  
Then, silence and shadow.


End file.
